Attack of El Chupacabra
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: A real monster formally known as the,“Goatsucker” is in Jump City. Will it wipe out the town or will the Titans muster up courage & defeat it? Summary of Chupacabra; 1st Chapter. DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction of El Chupacabra

**El Chupacabra**

**I**t stands three to four feet tall, has a flexible row of spines down its back, eyes that glow red and long, sharp fangs... some even say it has wings. This is how eyewitnesses have described the strange, unworldly creature known as El Chupacabra - Spanish for "the goat sucker." The creature, as elusive as Bigfoot and as terrifying as a demon, earned its name from the way it kills its victims (mostly farm animals, including goats) - by sucking the life blood from them.

Chupacabra first made the headlines in 1995, when several attacks were reported in Puerto Rico. The small island still claims the most number of attacks to date, but slaughtered chickens, ducks, goats, cats, dogs and other small animals have been attributed to Chupacabra in Mexico, Central America, South America and even parts of the Southern United States.

During April, May and June of 2000, however, there were reports of a spate of attacks coming out of Chile. The mysterious deaths of farm animals followed the same pattern as those in Puerto Rico and other countries, and descriptions from eyewitnesses who claim to have actually seen the creature in Chile match the hideous features detailed in previous accounts.

**The animal victims had incisions in their throats and their blood had been sucked out... blood-curdling sounds were heard in the dark.**The stories that came out of Chile - many reported in Chilean newspapers - had an incredible twist. A few of the dreaded creatures, they said, were actually caught and killed... and then their bodies were taken away by representatives of U.S. government agencies. That was the claim, anyway.

**The Attack Begins**

The recent attacks began in April, and newspapers carried stories of the mysterious deaths of close to 200 goats, sheep, chickens and rabbits in northern Chile. At first the deaths were blamed on packs of wild dogs, but one trademark feature of the killings turned the suspicion on the legendary Chupacabra. The respected Reuters news agency reported that some of the animal victims "had incisions in their throats and their blood had been sucked out." The report also said that "detectives swept the zone with night vision equipment and that blood-curdling sounds were heard in the dark, causing residents not to venture outside."

Victor Espinosa, an investigator for Chile's Ecology Department, was said to take hair samples and footprint castings for examination. "The paw prints do not match those of horses, cows, goats, pigs, felines or wild dogs," Espinosa said. And, according to Dr. Virgilia Sanches-Ocejo of the Miami UFO Center, Espinosa also said that evidence shows that the animal walks on two legs and only attacks hot-blooded animals and not snakes or lizards of the region.

this was just a true story...wait til i rite the actual one...and the thing is...its a real monster!


	2. The Nightmare Becomes Real

El Chupacabra _Chap.2_

Consumed by darkness, Jump City's tourists and people rest. That's also including the Teen Titans. It was one o'clock at night and they were snoring. Soon rain started to poor on the city. A bolt of lightning woke up all of the Titans.

"What was that?" Beast Boy rubbed his head, considering the fact he hit his head on the ceiling. Beast Boy looked around and looked out his window. The rain was really heavy.

"It was probably just thunder." He assumed, and went back to sleep. As for the others they were still startled by the sound.

"What was that!" Starfire, peeped her head out of the blanket. Another bolt of thunder hit the ground. It lit up all of Starfire's room.

"EEEKKK!" Starfire, hid herself back under the blanket. Like that would help her... Robin, on the other hand had no windows, and got up to check on the others. He first walked to Raven's room. He knocked. She peeped her head out the door barely.

"What...?"

"Are you okay? I heard a big crash."

"It was lightning... I'll get over it.."

"Yeah, but-" Raven, shut the door in Robin's face. He walked back to his room to sleep. On the way back he heard a crash in the living room.

"Huh-?" Robin, stopped and began walking towards the living room. The crash began coming from inside the kitchen. Robin, prepared himself and put one foot into the door. Then, jerked himself in. It was!-

"Beast Boy?"

"Hey, Robin." His mouth was full of food.

"What are you doing up?"

"There was a lightning bolt that woke me up. So, I figured, why not get a mid-night snack!"

"Its one thirty in the morning..."

"Oh, well... But, I think you should get some sleep."

"Yeah... Maybe..." Robin, whispered to himself, "I'm just a little paranoid..." Robin, took one more look at Beast Boy and went back to bed. He closed his eyes and peacefully dreamed... For the most part anyways...

ROBIN'S DREAM-

Robin, awoke in the middle of the night. He youned and went to get a glass of water. On his way to the kitchen he was very disturbed. Raven, Starfire... Everyone! Was dead! They had wounds on their necks and their blood was gone! Robin, backed away and ran to his room. He shut the door and locked it tight. He sat on his bed and let out a sigh. Then, he walked to his mirror. He slid his hand down his face and looked at himself. But, he didn't see himself... He saw something so, horrorific. Its eyes red and its fangs long and dripping. It was slimey and had wings. It opened its mouth and Robin screamed.

END OF ROBIN'S DREAM-

Robin, jumped up and realized it was a dream. He calmed himself and went back to sleep. He slept the whole night and woke up at morning. He got up and got dressed. He then, walked into the kitchen, the others were watching t.v. and eating eggs.

"You woke up late, Robin. Areyou the flu?"

"No, Starfire I just had a bad dream.." Robin, slicked back his hair and sat down.

"Hey, Robin, you should see this!" Cyborg was watching the news. He turned up the volume as Robin turned to watch.

T.V. REPORT-

"I'm with you today to witness a report of a weird creature, phenomanal I might say. But, for the past few days goats, cows,all kinds of animals, you name it have disappeared and have been killed. The carcasses found had a neck wound. Earlier today an animal , strange one, was on the side of the road. It had been hit by a car. This creature's face stuck out and had the image of a bat. Here's Madison live on the scene."

END OF REPORT-

"Weird huh?"

"Yeah... Weird..." Robin, responded suspiciously.

THE CREEPY THING BOUT THIS STORY IS THE CREATURES ARE real. THERE'S BEN SIGHTINGS AND EVERYTHING, HERE IN THE U.S.!LOOK UP THE NAME' CHUPACABRA' ON GOOGLE SEARCH.U'LL SEE WAT I MEAN.


	3. Not Someone Something!

El Chupacabra _Chap.3_

"What are you talking about, Robin? Its not _that_ weird." Starfire, totally didn't get anything. Her face looked so, clueless. Well, she didn't know about his dream last night, though.

"Starfire, anything that looks like that thing is weird..." Robin, tried to act like that was the only thing wrong. But, that was a strange coincedence. He had the nightnare right before... Well, the thing found on the road.

'Well, it didn't look like that ravenous thing that was in my dream...' He thought.

"I'll pretend last night never happened..." Robin, shook his head and walked back to his room. He looked into his mirror before he sat on his bed.

"That thing on the news looked just like a bat ... Yeah, that's all it was.. A bat ..." Robin, laid down to try and calm his thoughts. Then, he heard something, in his closet. The racket got louder as he slowly walked towards it. Before he opened the door the noise stopped. He opened the door to masks and costumes, they were all the same. Just when he was gonna close it he saw something tha caught his eye. There was a three foot hole in the side of his closet. But, it wasn't completely open it looked like someone, or something hit it or punched it.

"O...K...A...Y..." Robin, closed his closet and went to find the others.

"Hey, guys!" They were all watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play a video game. But, Raven was reading a book like usual.

"What is it you need, Robin?" Starfire, asked curiously.

"I found something."

"BEEP, BEEP!"

"Its gonna have to wait , Robin, its the Titan alert!" They ran out the door. Robin, hopped on the motorcycle.

"Its a robbery on 24th Street!" Cyborg, informed.

"Alright!" They all arived at the crime scene. The cars had crashed and there was all kinds of collisions. The bank's doors were ripped off the hinges. The fire hydrant was busted and water was spraying out the top like a fountain.

"What happened, friends?..." Starfire, asked. The sight they saw was devastating. They walked inside and not a sight of a human being. The bank vault was open with no one inside. Robin, walked over to it and searched it closely. He found some kind of slime. He wiped some off and was examing it on the tips of his fingers.

"Its some kind of grime... Almost like saliva.." He slung it off and went inside the bank vault. The money drawers were half open but, some were still closed. Money was scattered on the floor. Benjamins, Lincolns, Washingtons, every kind of bill was there. But, why wasn't anyone there? There was no sign of human intellegence.

"There should at least be a police, banker, or something! What happened!" Cyborg, was confused. Everyone was...

"Friends, is this the 'Dessert'?"

"Star, I think you mean deserted..."

"Whatever, this is it gives me the so called 'He-be-je-bes'!"

"I hate to say it but, Starfire's right.." Beast Boy agreed.

"Still, someone should've been here."Raven, was also trying to figure this out,"who could've been here? Who could've made everything disappear?"

"Not someone, Raven... Something..."


	4. The Sun Has Set

El Chupacabra _Chap.4_

"Something?... What do you mean?.."

"I'll explain back at the tower but, we'd better get there quick!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" They ran outside and Robin hopped on his bike. Beast Boy, transformed into an eagle and Starfire carried Cyborg. Raven flew beside them. They heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like a squeal yet firm and like a lion.

"I've heard of lions' roars but, what was that!" Beast Boy, made sure he watched his back.

"We'd better speed up! And tell as many people as you see to lock themselves in their homes and stay there!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"This is crazy!" But, they all began telling everyone. They thought the Titans were crazy but, listened to them anyway, because they protect their town. Except for the case of one civilian.

"Get in your home and lock up tight!"

"Why? I'm fine right here!"

"Its for your safety."

"What's the danger?.."

"Look sir, I'm just trying to do what's best for the city."

"Your just trying to take over our city! Your bad criminals! Kids these days... Trying to take over cities..." The man still stood on the sidewalk.

"Sir...? You wouldn't believe the reason why I want you to stay inside..."

"C'mon, kid... Try me.."

"There's evil monsters going to take over our city..."

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Wait Robin... Evil monsters?.." Cyborg, spoke up. The others got in front of him.

"Yeah, I think you've got some explaining to do..."

"No time! We have to get back to the tower! The sun's setting!"

"Guys, maybe Robin's right... The most horrible things happen in horror movies when the sun sets!"

"Puh-Lease, Beast Boy..."

"C'mon!" Robin, got on his bike and rode around them.

"There's something wrong with Robin. What if there's really something going on. I think I'm gonna go talk to him." Raven, flew back to the tower. The others looked at each other and followed.

"Hey, Robin..." He was sitting on the couch," what's happening?.."

"I had this nightmare... Some kind of monster... Kind of like the one on the news, but more vicious was here. There's no way a criminal did that to the bank. And that squeal we heard earlier... What if..."

"Well, its possible. That thing looked like a bat. Maybe that's what it was."

"That was no bat. It was three to four feet tall. Its fangs were huge... It was... Slimey?"

"What?"

"Slimey! No, human attacked that bank! I was right. In my dream that thing was covered in slime and had fangs three inches long! I found slime on that vault! When it came to the bank it was looking for a dark place! Its like a bat but, bigger and doesn't just attack animals..."

"I'll believe you, but give me proof."

"Ek! Weeee!KKeekk!" They heard that squeal again.

"Raven..."

"Yeah?.."

"The sun has set..."


	5. The Car

El Chupacabra _Chap.5_

"What does that mean...?" Raven, knew what it meant but, she tried to act like she didn't.

"They're coming... Get the others! Or they'll be..."

"C'mon!" Raven, dragged him outside. They looked up at the sky. There wasn't any stars that night. The moon was the only light there was that night. The others were no where in sight. Then, they heard something. Like lots of squeals.

"Don't tell me their coming... Where are they!"

"Guys over here!" Cyborg, was whispering in a loud manner. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg was under a pile of cars.

"What are you doing?"

"W... We, saw its face... Evil!"

"So, you believe me?"

"Yes! Now get under here before your eaten!" They made room for Raven and Robin.

"Where are all the civilians?"

"They're locked in their homes..."

"Whew..." Robin, sighed.

"... Or eaten..." Robin, raised his left eye brow.

"Shh! Listen..." They heard something flying above them. It landed on top of their hood. It made a big boom, which scared the crap out of them. Raven, pointed right above her. She knew it was right there. They could hear it walking on top of it. Raven, peeped her head out of the window and NO!... Aw!

"Yuck!" A dog was licking Raven's face. She heard a swoosh above her head. A monster swooped down and picked up the dog. Another one landed down on the ground next to the car. Raven's eyes widened and she stuck her head back in.

"Roll up the window!" They all yelled. She closed it just as the monster turned its head.

"... El chupacabra..." Raven, scooted to the other end of the car. She wrapped her arms around her legs. Raven, bit her lip.

"Raven, do you by any chance know what those things are?"

"... Yes..."

"What then!" Robin, rushed.

"They're chupacabras... The mexican monster, said to be a myth. Its like Bigfoot... But, only the chupacabra, is different in many other ways..."

"Like what?..."

"You don't want to know..." A chupacabra, saw Starfire through the glass window and walked to the car. It got up to the window and showed its teeth. It squealed in a firm voice. Its eyes glowed red. Through the darkness it looked like the most evil thing ever.

"They only come out at night right?" Beast Boy, asked sheepishly.

"... Some of them..."

"That's not making me feel better at all!" The chupacabra looked angry and it bashed its head against the glass. It looked dizzy and fell. The Titans faces looked horrified.

"Hm, bullet proof glass..." Then, they felt something above them. It was walking around. Then, the noise stopped.

"Maybe it went away..." Cyborg, got close to the hood of the car.

"BAM!" Its head broke through the steel. Starfire, screamed like crazy.

"Hit it!" Raven, used her telekinesis and through it out. It was quiet as they sat there, thinking about what just happened.

"Stick your head out again Rae. See if its gone." Beast Boy, commented.

"So, you really are an idiot...

"I just have one question... How long do we have to wait here?..."


	6. The Only Way

El. Chupacabra _Chap.6_

The creatures surrounded the area. They didn't know how to get out. Their fangs sharp and dripping with saliva. Its wings spread out as if to attack. Starfire, looked the most scared.

"These animals do not look playful!" Said Starfire.

"And they're not.." Robin, looked frustrated.

"What's wrong Robin?" Star, asked.

"Those things were in my dreams! I saw this coming! Why didn't I do anything!"

"We tried evaquating the city. And that old man is-" Raven stopped and looked outside,"Is being eaten alive!" Raven, pointed out of the window. The sight was grusom. Teeth marks on his neck, legs ripped apart. Didn't look pretty...

"What if that happened to us!" Starfire, screamed,"Unless..." Starfire, looked up.

"Don't do it! No!" Robin, yelled but, it was too late. Starfire, flew out and hoped to fly away. Away as far as she could. The chupacabras looked up and showed their vicious teeth. They began flying towards her.

"Ahh!" Their teeth sunk in and she fell they gathered around and began fiesting.

"Let's go while they're distracted!" Raven, pulled Robin, out and they ran to the back of a building. They were breathing hard in intensity. Cyborg, turned around. There was his death It jumped on him and began tearing him apart. The Titans watched as their friend was dying. Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy, all ran as fast as they could. Their legs gasping for air and rest. But, their brain told them to keep going. Robin, pushed Raven and BB in the back door of the old theater. Stay here.

"Robin, your not gonna... Don't!"

"Meet me back at the tower! Trust me!"

"Robin, I can't do this, I mean you can't!"

"Later!" Robin, closed the door shut. People were sitting in all the seats. They were scared and cold. They looked hungry. But, they couldn't go in the lobby because it was infested as well.

"Its the Teen Titans!"They all yelled," Well, at least two..."

"Save us! They yelled,"Can't you kill these things!"

"We can't. We will have to get out of the city. Or even the state..." Raven, said sadly.

"My family was hurt Ms. Lady..." Raven, looked down and a little girl was tugging on her cape. Raven's eyes glistened.

"Raven, we have to do what we can. And that means..."

"Not you two!"

"Sorry..."

"No! I'll be well... I can't do it!"

"I'm sorry..."

"But-" Before Raven's words finished, Beast Boy took away her breathe with a kiss. Raven's mind wondered off into a wonderful land. Her eyes closed and she kissed back. Then, Beast Boy, broke the kiss beginning to leave. Raven, was speechless. She didn't say anyhting as Beast Boy, went into the lobby. She heard crashes and then a rhinoscerous. Then, a roar and... A scream.

"... No..." Raven, said as she collasped,"No..." Raven, gave birth to tears and they ran down her cheeks. Her right hand wiped it away, and she gathered up strength.

"C'mon!"

"Where?" They asked.

"Follow me." Raven, lead them out of the right exit door. They walked into the street. It was deserted. No one or thing was to be seen. Then, something behind a car began moving. She jumped and threw a piece of heavy wood at it. It was another one of those things. Blood streamed down from its crushed body. Raven, turned her head, and headed for the tower.

"Listen up! We're heading for the tower. Thsoe things are still out there. So, for now its every one for theirselves. Now make the children come up behind me. But, just remember to defend yourself in anyway possible. Do not leave the group under any circumstances. Got it! Good." Raven, lead them down the street. But, it was still a long way to the tower.


	7. The Only One

_El Chupacabra Chap. 7_

(I RECENTLY WATCHED A DOCUMENTARY ON THIS , AND I BELIEVE MORE AND MORE OF THIS EVERY DAY...SO BEWARE...YOU JUST MIGHT BE ITS PREY!)

Raven, walked down the empty streets leading the people. The children followed close behind. Raven, just kept thinking of their image in her mind. Its big, red eyes hairy, slick body. Its large fangs intimidating everyone. And just the way it looked at you. Its like it wants you to come over to it. Its eyes wanting to draw you closer... For what? Who knows?... Maybe for prey?... Or maybe something else... Raven, thought for those few moments. About how much on the line she had. And how much it already took. She wasn't even sure if Robin were still alive. She even thought about turning back. But, she knew this would maybe... just maybe, make up for the lives that were already lost... By the killing of El Chupacabra... The sky was almost pitch black. Like nothing shown. Raven, decided to watch more cautiously.

"... Keep an even closer eye out. Its almost too dark to see..." She whispered. Then, she heard a thump. Then, a bolt of lightning hit the ground. Rain poured down on their heads. Then, Raven began hearing something close in front of her. Breathing. Her heart pounding. Her eyes wide. She readied herself enabling her powers to come out ,and show no mercy! But, then it stopped.

"Stand together!" She told the others. You could hear the rain coming down on their heads. Their breaths coming out heavily. Raven, let her guard down and stood there for a moment. Listening. Nothing seemed to be happening. She let out a sigh of relief. Something swooped from the sky and picked up someone. They screamed as it carried him away.

"Run!" Raven shouted. They followed by listening to their foot steps considering that it was pitch black. Raven, could tell the tower was coming up soon. Her legs got tired and she wanted to give out but, her mind and heart told her to keep going for the sake of everyone's lives... Including hers'. So, she held her breath and kept going. She heard tiny footsteps behind her... They began dying and finally stopped. She stopped as well. All of outside was covered in darkness. She couldn't see. Then, she heard screams. It was painful listening considering they were so young... They were kids... She just turned around and ran. She ran and ran until... BUMP! She ran face forward into the water. Raven, looked at her wet self. She was already cold from the rain. She then fly out and went to the tower. She flew to the ground and opened the doors. The place seemed deserted. She tried flipping the switch. The lights were out.

"Figures..." She said, and rolled her eyes. She began feeling as if someone was following her. She turned around and threw a fist. It barely missed Robin's face.

"... Um... Hi?" He said. Raven, just hugged him. Robin, seemed suprised of her actions.

"Your the only one left!" She held onto him tightly and clenched his cape with her right hand,"Beast Boy's dead! Even the town's people!" Robin, patted her back.

"And we will make it through. We've been in worst situations than this!"

"Puh-! Yeah, right!" Then, a thump was heard from near by.

"I thought you said everyone was dead!"

"Yeah, but not every_thing_!"


End file.
